


It's Your Burr-thday

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its kinda smut but not really, late gift for burr's birthday, or burr-thday haha, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: Just a dumb thing I did for Burrs (late) birthdayIn which Alex is a thirsty little hoe and John, Laf, and Herc are major cockblocksAlso this also makes up for my idiot self obliviously uploading ultimate angst on his actual birthday :'v (sorry dude)





	

"Guess what day it is."

"Alex, do _not_."

"It's February sixth..."

"Alexander, I swear to god."

"It's your _Burr_ -thday!"

Alex practically fell of his seat at his own joke, and Aaron just rolled his eyes back in his head, resisting the urge to smile at his boyfriends antics. 

"You are absolutely ridiculous, you know that, right?" Aaron turned slightly from the dinner he was making for the two of them to look at him. Alex grinned up at him, and then winked playfully.

"You know you love me." 

Alex came to stand behind Aaron, standing on his tippy toes to rest his chin on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do tonight? We could go out for drinks later if you wanted? Or, we could stay home and do whatever we want." Alex added the last part in a teasing tone, nuzzling Aaron's neck with his nose. As much as would have loved to do that, he knew he had to at least finish dinner before any other....activities could ensue.

"Sounds tempting." He chuckled, turning so he could plant a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "But I think we should finish dinner first."

"As much as I love your cooking, babe," Alex purred, running his hands up and down Aaron's sides, making him shiver. "I think I'd much rather have _you_ for dinner." 

Aaron turned to look at him, and found Alex looking up at him through his eyelashes, grinning seductively as he placed hot, wet kisses against his neck. _God_ , did he know how to get Aaron going.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, you're fucking _delicious_ baby. And the best part is," Alex leaned up so his mouth was hovering an inch from Aaron's ear, "you're all _mine_."

Aaron let out an unwanted moan at that, earning a soft chuckle from Alex. _To hell with their dinner_. Aaron turned and hoisted Alex up by the hips, setting him down on the counter. He began placing open mouthed kisses down Alex's neck, leaving bruises and bite marks that were sure to show later. Alex groaned, wrapping his arms around Aaron's shoulder and pulling himself forward to the edge of the counter. He pulled Aaron's face up to attach their mouths, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip instinctively. 

Aaron let out a noise then, more of a growl than a groan, making Alex whine ungracefully. Aaron grabbed him by the hips and pulled him forward just a little more, enough to be able to grind his hips down on Alex's. Alex's hands left Aaron's face momentarily to pull his shirt off over his head, where he tossed it onto the floor carelessly. Aaron followed suite, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off in one smooth movement. Alex had to bite his lip in order not to moan at the sight before him. He would _never_ get tired of looking at Aaron with his shirt off. 

Aaron must have caught along, because he bit his bottom lip and hooked a thumb in the waistband of his jeans, teasing him, _taunting him_. _A challenge_. Alexander Hamilton never backed down from a challenge. He hooked a finger towards his boyfriend and smirked, beckoning Aaron towards him. He didn't need to be told twice. Aaron pressed himself back up between Alex's legs, sucking at a spot underneath his jaw that caused filthy moans to tumble from Alex's mouth. Alex raked his fingernails down Aaron's back, smirking when Aaron groaned loudly and pressed their hips together again. 

"Alex... _fuck_." Aaron growled again, biting down gently on Alex's collar bone, massaging his lower back with his hands. That combined with the mumbled obscenities Aaron was emitting against his skin, caused Alex to moan again and press his bare chest to Aaron's. 

"Come on, Aaron, tell me how much you love me." Alex panted, fingernails digging into the small of Aaron's back. Aaron made a sound between a groan and a laugh, grinding his hips down harder onto Alex's.

"I love you." He whispered into the crook of Alex's neck. Then he leaned up and bit Alex's ear gently, making him shiver. "I love you so damn much, baby."

Alex swallowed thickly and whined uncontrollably, his hands moving down from his back to Aaron's ass in a desperate attempt to keep their hips together. Aaron placed sloppy little kisses all down Alex's chest and stomach, stopping to nose at the bones of his hips, smirking when Alex whined again, louder this time. Aaron leaned back suddenly, making Alex whimper; but the whimper grew into a low moan when his hands moved to the zipper of Alex's pants. Aaron looked up at him briefly, asking permission, and Alex nodded frantically. Aaron smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly as his fingers fumbled with Alex's zipper. 

Without warning, the door to their apartment burst open suddenly, making the two of them break apart as if they were burned.

"Happy Birthday, motherfucker!-" John's excited yell broke off into a shriek of horror once he saw the state the two of them were in. Lafayette burst out into a fit of laughter, holding himself up against Hercules, the only one who looked slightly embarrassed other than Alex and Aaron. The three people made a comical sight in the doorway, caught in the middle of their dramatic entrance, all three wearing party hats, their faces caught between horror, amusement, and downright embarrasment. John was carrying a birthday cake in his arms, Lafayette had a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey in both hands, and Hercules was carrying an abundance of snacks in his arms. 

"What the _fuck_ , you guys?" Alex yelled, his brief surprise had faded away to anger.

"What is with you two and not locking doors!" John yelled back, looking exhausted and angry at the same time. "You might as well just go down on each other in goddamn Times Square for fuck's sake!" 

Aaron rushed to turn the stove off as Alex frantically buttoned his pants back up, seeing as the dinner was starting to burn and smoke. The last thing they needed was to sound the fire alarm and evacuate the entire damn building.

"Oh my _god_ , you guys fuck in the same place you prepare dinner?"

"Remind me to never eat here again." Laf chuckled, not looking ashamed or angry in the slightest. 

"Well, we didn't know you guys were coming." Alex shrugged, hopping off the counter and leaning down to grab his and Aaron's shirt. 

"Alex that's not an excuse." John set the birthday cake down on the counter, then apparently thought better of it, giving the two of them a disgusted look as he went to set it down in the living room.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise." Hercules said apologetically, god bless him. Alex handed Aaron his shirt as the two of them headed into the living room with John. As Aaron pulled his shirt back over his head, Alex leaned up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting their foreheads together. 

"I guess we'll finish that later." Alex winked at him, making Aaron laugh and drape his arms over his shoulders. He kissed him again and again, making Aaron weak in the knees until he pulled away only to smirk and say;

"Happy Burr-thday, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments heal my sinful soul


End file.
